


Movie Night

by von_gelmini



Series: Kinktober2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Movie Night, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: For Kinktober2019Prompt:1. Handjobs |Suspension | Distention | Hate-Fucking/Angry SexYeah, I know Movie Night's a worn out trope. But I've never done one, so...





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober2019  
Prompt:  
1\. Handjobs |<s> Suspension | Distention | Hate-Fucking/Angry Sex</s>
> 
> Yeah, I know Movie Night's a worn out trope. But I've never done one, so...

“Stop it, Peter,” Tony whispered.

“Tony could you, for once, stop talking during the movie, stop picking the science apart?” Bruce said. “We know it’s wrong.”

Tony glared at Peter. “Yeah, whatever. It’s wrong,” he said back to Bruce. “I mean it Peter.” he hissed between bitten shut teeth.

Peter blinked innocently, knowing Tony could see his expression by the light of the huge screen displaying the latest sci-fi release. He kept his hand moving, grasping, stroking Tony’s cock through his pants.

Every now and then, what was left of the Avengers showed up at the building Tony bought to be the new Stark Tower. On one floor, he’d installed a home theater. Well, more than a home theatre, since it was capable of showing current releases through a proper projector. It also had stepped seating with the most luxurious theatre seats on the market. And that included the ability to raise the center armrest between every other seat. 

Which Peter had done once the theatre was darkened. They still hadn’t discussed their relationship with any of the Avengers. Even so, he and Tony were the only two sitting in the back row. But Bruce and Nat were right down in front of them. Thankfully watching the screen and not what was going on behind them.

Peter waited until there was a big explosion, made louder by Tony’s high end sound system. Disguised by the noise, he unfastened Tony’s belt, undid the button, and pulled his zipper all the way down.

Tony grabbed the boy’s wrist and tried to stop him, but when Peter slipped his hand underneath the waistband of Tony’s underwear, wrapping his cool fingers around his hot, hard cock, the fight went out of him.

“You’re gonna have to be quiet,” Peter whispered in Tony’s ear with a smirk on his face. “Be glad I’m not gonna get on my knees. You need to make the spacing better between the rows.”

“Brat.” Peter was much better at whispering than Tony was. His comment earned him a groan from Nat that he was sure came with an eyeroll, but she kept watching the film.

Peter didn’t take Tony’s cock out of his underwear, but let his hand work beneath them. They’d been fucking for over six months. That gave him intimate knowledge of Tony’s cock and where all his most sensitive spots were. While his fingers stayed wrapped around his secret boyfriend’s thick shaft, he coated the pad of his thumb with the precome Tony was leaking. He teased over the spot just below the slit and watched Tony bite his lip as he held in his groan.

“Next time we need to sit farther away from him,” Nat jerked her thumb back in Tony’s direction.

“But this is the best place for the sound,” Bruce argued. “The speakers are designed for…”

“Would you two shut up about Tony’s not shutting up. You’re worse than he is!” Bucky complained, turning around in his seat. He’d meant to look at Bruce and Nat, but instead he caught the direction Peter’s arm was leaning. The boy was so pale that even the dim light from a dark part of the movie showed it up. And the movement was unmistakable. Bucky hid his smile but it showed in his eyes. He turned around and a minute later, Steve suddenly sat straight up in his front row seat.

Peter turned in his seat to face Tony more directly, to give himself better access. 

Tony reached over and grabbed Peter by the back of the head, pulling him close so that he could whisper in the boy’s ear and not have to be so loud. “If you’re gonna do this, do it right.” With his other hand he fished out a small packet of lube and bit the corner of it to tear it open. He reached down into his underwear and squeezed it out onto the top of his cock. Peter spread it around with his hand.

Peter moved his lips to Tony’s ear. He licked it before whispering. “Always prepared. Where were you planning on using that tonight?” Peter nipped Tony’s earlobe then moved his head so Tony could whisper his reply.

“Your ass, brat. But that’s not the plan anymore. This is all you get.”

Peter whimpered and it wasn’t as quiet as he’d hoped it would be. But everyone was done complaining about the sounds from the back row. Watching movies with Tony was frustrating as hell. They hated his continuous commentary. But Tony’s theatre system was better than going to an actual cinema, so they put up with it.

“You wouldn’t!” Peter whispered.

“Tonight the only thing that happens is you making me feel good. Not the other way around.” He gave Peter’s hair a sharp tug and watched the boy bite his lip the way he’d done just a moment ago. “You started it. You finish… oh wait. I’m the one getting to finish. You’re the one getting frustrated.”

Peter squirmed in his seat. His cock was hard from Tony’s whispered threats. The man put his hand over Peter’s and encouraged him to resume his task. The challenge was for them  _ both _ to stay silent and for Peter to finish getting Tony off before the end of the movie. The challenge was also watching Steve and Bucky struggle with the same thing, and to be better than them at it.

Now that the game was on, Tony was better at being silent about it. Even as Peter’s hand stroked him more firmly. If the boy took his cock out of his boxers, it would be more of a struggle. But with the underwear holding him down, limiting Peter’s access, so he could control himself. But finishing before the movie ended would require more skill from Peter than he was giving at the moment.

“Figure it out, Peter. I’m not even close yet. You can do better little boy.” He watched Peter struggle to keep in another moan. The boy devoted more of his attention on Tony’s cock. Despite his words, not that he’d ever tell Peter, the boy was doing a good job at getting him close. Precome joined the lube to slick the way as his hand tightly circled him, moving up and down.

Tony’s fingers loosened in Peter’s hair, twisting through the soft curls, massaging the boy’s scalp. He leaned his head back on the seat, staring at the pinpoint-light stars in the ceiling, and tried to quiet his rapid breaths. He sucked in his lips and bit them closed as his hips rocked, pushing his cock into Peter’s hand. His body went taut and he held his breath. One hand gripped, white knuckled, the arm of the theatre seat. The other hand gripped the boy’s thigh. Tony shuddered silently as he came inside his boxers and over Peter’s fingers.

Peter waited until Tony opened his eyes and the world came into focus again. He waited longer until Tony finally looked at him. With gentle, teasing licks he cleaned his hand.

The movie ended and everyone headed upstairs.

“At least you shut up finally,” Nat said, as she and Bruce walked past Tony. 

Peter held back, not wanting to leave at the same time as Tony and risk their relationship being caught out. Steve was having difficulty leaving his seat in the front row. Bucky walked up next to Peter. They shared a knowing smile. Bucky’s smile turned into a quiet chuckle as he reached out and brushed a finger across the corner of Peter’s mouth. 

“Messy?” he asked, trying not to laugh harder. Peter’s eyes went wide as he watched Bucky suck the tip of his finger. “Hmm. So that’s what he tastes like.”

Peter swatted the man’s arm. “Stop!” Peter couldn’t hold in his laugh but no one was left in the theatre except a still stunned Steve. “Only taste you’ll ever get,” Peter said with a huff.

“Never could understand possessiveness,” Bucky said with a shrug.

Peter’s eyes went wide. “You wouldn’t mind if…”

“Nope. Steve goes where he wants. I go where I want. We go home together.”

“Well  _ I  _ mind.”

“I knew  _ he _ would. He’s…” Bucky rolled his eyes. “I just didn’t think that you would. Thought the younger generation was casual about things like that.”

“My friends are, but I’m not.”

“All right. C’mon Steve, the kid will think you’ve never gotten a handjob in a movie theatre before in your life. Don’t you remember ‘Pride of the Yankees’ and trying to keep our girlfriends from finding out what was going on beneath the popcorn box.”

“Bucky can’t you keep a secret?” Steve stood and fastened his belt.

Bucky put his arm around Peter’s shoulder. “He’s a good kid, who’s he gonna tell?”

“Stark. Then I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“You won’t tell, will you kid?”

Peter laughed and ran up the theatre stairs. “What was that movie? Pride of the something?”

“Told you so, Buck.” Steve shook his head. “Never gonna hear the end of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
